Flootah
Flootah, typically referred to as Floot, is a frequent member of the Teamspeak, and one of the original TTT staff from the ZaeronGaming Era. He also went to high school with Nooby and Shen History Pre-ZaeronGaming In 2011, Floot would frequently play itch.io indie titles or flash games on his shitty 4-year-old hand-me-down laptop. At this time, Floot was involved with the brony community (which at this time was at it's peak), and thus would go by the alias "Twilight Sparkle" for most given profiles/accounts. While he did have a steam account, it was inactive and he didn't even know the password for it. Eventually, Floot's time on the PC almost exclusively consisted of playing Gang Garrison 2 (a 2D TF2 de-make), participating in a watch-together type chatroom, and browsing Reddit memes. By late 2012, Floot had become a frequent and prominent member of the GG2 community under the alias FlootahShy (the name was a play on the pony Fluttershy from My Little Pony, and was stolen from another GG2 user, never to be seen again), which became his online alias for future accounts. Floot befriended multiple players, the most prominent of which were prime Drunken Steve, prime, and Trollhax. On October 9th, 2012, Drunken Steve asked Floot if he has a steam account. Floot replied "yeah of course", while at the same time frantically trying to login to his old account, but being unable to since he still didn't remember his password. In the end, Floot instead created his current current steam account, and he and Steve would become good friends. They would chat daily for the remainder of 2012 and 2013. On February 21, 2013, Drunken Steve gifted Floot Garry's Mod, which became his first (paid) steam game. However, Floot would only play Zombie Survival and PropHunt at this time, ignoring TTT. Throughout 2013 Floot bought and played more and more often on Steam, including games like Cave Story+, Left 4 Dead 2, The Basement Collection, and No Time to Explain. He and Drunken Steve slowly drifted apart in interests throughout 2013, and eventually stopped talking to one another by the end of 2014. By late 2013, the rise of Let's Players had caught the attention of Floot, and interest in TTT naturally followed. This lead Floot to revisit Garry's Mod, and he began to frequent TTT servers. Eventually, he visited the ZaeronGaming TTT server, compelled by it's populous (but not earrape) player base and the ~20 ping. ZaeronGaming Floot stuck around the ZaeronGaming server mostly because of the quality of it's playerbase, but also because of the simplicity of the server. At this time, Floot did not use a microphone, and only typed, becoming known for frequent usage of "blblblblblblblbbl" and "c:" smileys. Some time after reaching Honored status, Spidey suggested that Floot should apply for staff, despite not meeting the requirements to do so without a microphone. Floot applied nontheless, and was accepted on Oct 4, 2013, despite the odds (later it was revealed that Zaeron was just desperate for staff). It was around this time when Floot originally joined the Zaeron Teamspeak, with the help of Ahri. The Microphone Incident Somewhere in Early 2014, Floot was in a channel with both Tek and Tasha, playing Super Hexagon. After losing a particularly well-going run, Floot slammed his keyboard and pressed his INSERT key, which was set as the push to talk key for his Teamspeak, right as he said "Shit..." Tasha immediately caught wind of this, and accused Floot of talking in mic, asking if Tek heard it as well. Floot naturally refused, but eventually caved in when Zaeron came into the channel, and Tek threatened to ban him if he didn't talk. Because of Floot's feminine chatting quirks, Tasha, Tek and Zaeron were all surprised to finally hear his relatively deep male voice. Floot's voice was described as "Wayyyy deeper than I thought" and "WOAH YOUR SO OLD LOL". From this point on, Floot used his mic in both the Teamspeak and the TTT Server. Post-ZaeronGaming Floot stuck around with Tek's new Teamspeak server and would play games with other users shortly after the fall of the ZaeronGaming TTT server. Particularly DayZ with theScottPlayer, CS:GO with Queenie, Tek, and Cara, or League with Muffin and PKay. Soon after Queenie's ban during the Reign of Cara, Floot conspired with Magic to begin a new Teamspeak server if tensions continued to rise in Tek's Teamspeak. They formed a plan detailing the server provider, slots, name, etc... and began taking a census on who would immigrate to the new proposed Teamspeak. Eventually, this plan fell through when Shen was banned, and the Reign of Cara came to an end soon thereafter. Once Thunder Strikes Back, Floot and Magic were known to abuse their newfound power under the communist Teamspeak, most notably on Eagle. Banning him from the server for anywhere between one second to fifteen minutes daily. After the Teamspeak Democracy was established, Floot continued to play games as usual for the rest of The Longer Peace. Eventually, he becomes cynical of most industry games, and feels that the indie market is undersaturated with quality titles. Without games he wants to play, he is unable to distract himself from stresses coming from himself and the looming worry of college life. This eventually leads to him joining the Suicide Squad. In a Post-Suicide Squad Teamspeak, Floot is now in his college apartment and, out of desperation to find any enjoyment in videogames, tries to play TTT, but cannot find a server that offers the simplicity of the old ZaeronGaming server that he used to enjoy. Floot half-jokingly mentions starting another TTT server again with Tek, and Tek agrees, to his surprise. After discussing more details, Tek mentions that he does not want to be known as Thunder Gaming or the like, and that the server should be a new brand. After many (like, a lot) of scrapped ideas, Floot eventually said "I don't know, what do we know ourselves TS as... the boys? *gasp*... THE BOYS." The name was perfect. It described us perfectly. It was versatile. Simple. Easy to Remember. Impossible to forget. It was high level branding at its best. Tek created a logo soon thereafter, and thus, The Boys was born. Upon setting up the server, Floot assumed the role of Co-owner to prevent himself from having to deal with the troubles of being the public figure that was the Owner, which he left to Tek. After initial setup was complete, Floot assumed the role of IT while Tek would handle PR. This held true as well for the second coming of the Boys. Now that The Boy's second TTT server has come to an end, Floot just plays games with the rest of the group. Secretly hoping for more compatible people to eventually join and stay in the Teamspeak. In-Jokes 27 Girlfriends Floot has 27 girlfriends, and is keeping all of them a secret to the Teamspeak. He will deny this to be true, but it definitely just a cover so that no one else gets jealous. Yeah. 100%. Dating Ariana Grande Floot has been dating Ariana Grande for the last 3 years, he also denies this, but the truth is already known. Showering / Getting Grounded Floot was at one point off the Teamspeak for a whole month with no prior warning. When asked where he went upon his return, he claimed he was grounded for not taking a shower. Afterwards, the entire Teamspeak reminded him daily to take a shower so he doesn't get grounded again. Floot's Girlfriend... Oh Cutemuffinz??? Magic once accidently recalled Cookie as Cutemuffinz, a different TTT member who claimed to be a girl, but was not. Floot was quick to correct him, since soon after many TS members thought that he has dated a girl who was pretending to be a guy. The modern TS will now jokingly refer to Floot's Old GF/Cookie as Cutemuffinz. Floot does not like this since it makes him seem like a trap lover. Tropes Pulling a Floot When Floot gets tilted, he tends to appreciate a quiet environment. To do this, he will mute all communications with his teammates and put on the jams. This improves his performance, but comes at the trade off of cutting his comms with anyone on the outside. What the Floot Replacing the "Fuck" in "What the fuck" with any noun relating to what you were saying "What the fuck" to. For example, saying "What the damage was his Q" when taking a hit from someone's Q who did a particularly large amount of damage. Name Changing Floot improves his performance in CS:GO matches by changing his name and avatar on steam whenever he starts to go into a slump in his performance. All name and profile picture combinations should be unique for best results. Tek claims that Floot is just in his own head, and might have a problem if this truly does help him play better. Floot refuses and claims that this is a viable strategy, and even if it is a placebo, has shown results nonetheless. LMAO, La Mayo and LOL Saying "La MAO", "Luh May-Oh", or "LAWL" instead of just laughing like a normal person, to the disdain or nearly all the other Teamspeak users, except maybe Button. This trope was rampant during The Long Peace, but has since drifted away from Floot's vocabulary. Though, the rise of twitch chat has brought saying "LUL" into popularity for all Teamspeak users. Ruining Games In versus games (most notably SpeedRunners and Smash), Floot is known to overgrind and ruin the game for everyone else by outperforming them. This is most notably caused tension between him and Muffin, since Muffin is typically very determined to beat Floot at these 'ruined' games long after everyone else just stops playing. There was also a case of this happening with the co-op game Dying Light, where Floot continued to play and grind after he and Tek stopped playing for the day. Eventually Floot completely overprogressed Tek, and finished the game on his own after Tek gave up on catching up. After being confronted for ruining games like this, Floot prevents himself from grinding videogames an absurd amount to keep even with everyone else on the Teamspeak. Throwing Competitive Games In team-based competitive games (most notably League and CS:GO), Floot is known to majorly underperform when playing with anyone in the Teamspeak. This effect is the most pronounced when Floot plays with Muffin, no matter what game. Muffin claims this defect to be the reason he quit League, since Floot was able to reach Gold during Season 8, while still playing like a bronze in Muffin's ranked games. Floot's poor performance in games with other Teamspeak users typically lead him to Pull a Floot, and now he typically grinds competitive games soloqueue. One anomaly to this effect is seen when playing with Luluuu in League ranked, where in each game, one of the two will play above their average performance, while the other plays like an ape. Related Events * Intervention Protocol * Suicide Squad * Christmas Rust, 2015 and 2016 * Mikey is Here Category:Users Category:Active Users